User talk:VexHiveu
So last night I got into trouble and my dad kept smacking me in the head and face... and now I have a bruise on my face... :\ ~F!re. Fire, I'm so sorry! What did you get in trouble over? No matter what, you did not deserve that. It is not your fault at all. That's child abuse... Please, if anyone ever lays a finger on you, get help. Tell someone... I will always be here if you need help, but you need to talk to someone you know. If you don't know anyone you trust, call the police, please. -Vex Of course I know someone I can trust.. you! And Crimson.. and Bil, and others.. :| ~F!re. I trust you, too, and Crimson, Aquila, the others, and I will always be here for you. However, I don't live where you live. I couldn't really contact your parents from the internet... If I did, they would probably get angry. The most I can do from here is help you when you need it, and call the cops for you, if needed. I really think you should talk to and adult that you trust in real life... If you don't trust any, call the police... ═Vex Vex, I don't know any adults, except for a doctor. But if I tell her and my dad hears, (if I ever go to that doctor my dad will always ''be around.) he might punch me right in front of her or grab my hand and take me back home and then I'll be in big trouble ;^; I'm worried about how he'd treat my little brother when he gets older ;-; I don't want him to get hurt ;-; ~F!re. And you can't contact my parents from the internet.. they don't have Facebook or any social network.. even their email accounts don't have their real names and you can't contact them from there either. I don't see why you should :\ anyway, my mum told him to stop hitting me and shouting insults, but that didn't really help and at some point she kinda made it worse > < he actually wants me to change or die.. ;^; ~F!re. I went to the Childline website, and there's a "1-2-1" chat room where people can talk to a counseller.. I'm not sure if I should talk to anyone now, but I will if I have to.. ~F!re. I am so sorry, Fire... Your dad harming you is never justified... I think the Childline website is a good idea. I'm not the best at giving advice for this stuff... Maybe you could ask the counseller what he/she thinks about your problem... If I were you, I would wait once more. If I were you, and someone hurt me again, I would call the police when noone was looking... ═Vex Vex... please don't worry about me, ok? -hugs- I'll be fine. I didn't want to call the police 'cos I was worried I might not be seeing you or the others again.. besides, when the cops arrive at the house, my parents are gonna suspect I called them, and I'm not sure what's gonna happen then.. I'm gonna sign up for Childline now, and see if I can talk to one of the counsellers. Maybe they can help. ~F!re. I concur with Vex, Fire. Also, talking to one of the counsellers is for the best. ~Aquila who forgot to log in I spoke to one of the counsellers, but I had to refresh and then I lost connection >~< darnit ~F!re. You should speak to them again... Also, Fire, your family is Muslim, right? And you're not? I'm not really in a religion, but I do believe in God. Just because your parents are terrible at teaching you about their beliefs, it doesn't mean you have to drop religion. However, you can choose any religion you want, or decide to stay non-religion. I just wanted to make sure that they're not the only ones making you give up your former beliefs. ═Vex I've been thinking about telling my parents several days ago that I'm not Muslim.. idk why, since it's obvious i won't be getting much of a change (in fact, I could get killed or kicked out of the house ';^;') anyway, i dont exactly have a religion either, but i believe in God :\ i'll try to speak to one of the counsellers again as soon as i can. ''~Fire. Awesome. ~Genesis Hey Aura :3 or Genesis.. cool charrie ^w^ ~F!re. Thanks. ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя Fire, if you seriously think you could get killed or abandoned, I'd say to get help as soon as possible... If you even have the suspicion they could, then it's dangerous... ═Vex I understand, but I don't want to be interrupted again while I'm talking to one of the counsellers.. I'll try to speak with one now (and hopefully I won't be interrupted -,-) F!re.